Back to Hell
by djsrocks
Summary: Kenny has died, yet again. He's visiting his closest friend, Damien, in the fiery pits of hell. But, sadly, as all good things must end, he has to return to Earth, or maybe not...
1. Chapter 1

_**Back to Hell**_

**Chapter One**

Kenny McCormick was sitting on the side of Starks Pond with his favorite orange parka covering him. His eyes scanned the lake and just let the serenity of the area encompass him. His body and mind were overwhelmed with this eerie sense of calmness, that normally only came soon before he died. A soft sigh escaped his lips and he stood up before walking towards the green pine trees. He was just awaiting another one of the weird mishaps that kill him all the time. At first, he was terrified by all of it – but now, now it became part of his normal routine.

He felt a gust of wind surge past him and he took a deep breath. "Hit me with your best shot. I'm ready for whatever you've got," Kenny muttered. He heard a soft growl behind and his head whipped around. There, right in front of him, was a brown bear. Kenny could feel the animal's breath on him. Hadn't he died this way before? Yes, once when he was younger. His eyes focused in on the dilated pupils of the bear in front of him.

"Come on, just kill me already you little fucker," Kenny said with a smirk. The boy's eyes had a daring look in them. His words hung in the air and clung to the bear's fur. The bear's eyes dilated further and its breaths became heavier. Kenny just continued to smirk at the monstrous animal in front of him. He was actually quite happy to know he was going to die. He'd get to see his friend, Damien. "Come on, you fat fuck." The bear growled again and snapped its mouth right in front of Kenny's face.

In a quick moment the bear snapped its jaw and crushed the bones in Kenny's neck, killing him almost instantaneously. Kenny's world went black and he felt complete senselessness before being swopped into the fiery pits of hell.

"Kenny! You're back again!" he heard someone say. He rubbed his temple and opened his eyes.

"Oh, Damien," he muttered, "it's you. Damn you, fucker, don't scare me like that." Kenny punched his shoulder, playfully of course. Damien's red eyes sparkled as he looked directly into Kenny's.

"How'd you die this time?"

"Just some bear."

"Didn't you die that way before?"

"Yeah, a little weird, huh?"

"Seems like there's no new deaths for you. I mean, you've died so many other ways…" Kenny laughed.

"Yeah, I guess," Kenny said through laughter. Damien had to be one of his closest friends, seeing as he came to hell so much after every single time he died, which happened to be a lot.

"Come with me you weird ass, parka wearing freak. We're going to my room." Kenny stared at Damien for a moment before going with him. Kenny was extremely glad to be here, with someone that actually cared about him, opposed to the bastards that are his "friends" in South Park.

They arrived in Damien's room in a few moments. Kenny flopped down on his bed. "I'll have to go soon, won't I?" Kenny asked. Damien's eyes fluttered to the ground.

"Yes, but… only if you want to. There's a way to keep you down here, but it's not easy." Damien sighed, his words filled with heavy dread.

"What is it?" Kenny asked.

"Oh, um… naw dude. Let's just enjoy the little time you're allowed here, got it?" Damien growled through clenched teeth.

"No, you're going to tell me how I can stay here, or I will kiss your anti-Christ ass." Damien's face flushed.

"Don't talk back to me, earthling. You're going to listen to what I say, or I shall put all the evils of hell upon you."

"You fucking bastard, just tell me how I can stay with you!" Kenny jumped up and pushed Damien against a wall, his anger quite visible, seeming to leak off of him and into the very air around them. Damien growled again and kneed Kenny in-between the boy's legs. Kenny's mind was whirling and his grip loosened some, but he was still able to keep Damien against the wall.

"Please," there was desperation in Kenny's voice, "just tell me how I can stay."

Damien sighed and stared right into Kenny's eyes. "You have to let me fuck you."

_A.N. Not only is this my first South Park story, this is for a pairing I don't even ship, and it's going to be a smut story-_-_

_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter… My smut will be up soon. OH, yeah, it'll be the first smut I've posted also! Forever love South Park, my man._

_Plus, guys, I only JUST finished season 9, so I shall be finishing up all the seasons available on Netflix by the end of this week, by which point I shall be uploading a Dip story and a Style story! Enjoy! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Back to Hell**_

**Chapter Two**

"I have to let you what?" Kenny sputtered.

"You have to let me fuck you…"

"What, wait… why?"

Damien stared into Kenny's eyes and bit his lip. This was the first time Kenny had ever seen him so bashful or shy and not his normal bad ass attitude. "Well, you see, God likes to fuck with you. You're his little play toy. Killing you all the time is for his personal enjoyment. But… if you were tainted by the devil's son, he couldn't fuck with you anymore. You could stay down here… with me," Damien said. Kenny gulped. Kenny's pulled back from Damien and sat down on the ground.

His mind was reeling. He'd always thought of Damien as one of his best friends. There was always an uneasy sense of closeness between them, but he never really thought much into it. It was just… normal and easy for him around Damien.

"I… I shouldn't have mentioned it. It was really stupid for me to even bring up that… I rea-"

"Shut the fuck up, Damien. Let me think…" Kenny was weighing the chances in his mind. Would he rather continue this fucked up life of dying and going back to the mortal world, or just staying here with someone he loved and cared about. It seemed like an easy enough choice.

"I want you to fuck me, Damien," stated Kenny. Damien blinked a few times.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Damien. I want to stay here, with you, forever." Kenny sat down on Damien's bed and looked up at Damien, blushing slightly. "But… do you love me? I mean. Fuck it. It doesn't matter…"

"Kenny… Love… I'm not sure what love is," Damien muttered, his voice lacking any real emotion.

"Well… I can't really describe love… it's an emotion, something you feel. But… even if you don't love me, I still want you to fuck me so I can stay here with you forever, okay?" Kenny said, finding his own confidence with each word. Damien scrunched his nose but nodded. Their eyes met and both started blushing.

"Let's wait a while, okay? I think we just need to hang out some. No one knows I died, so I have a couple of days until I have to go back," Kenny said quickly trying to bring on a lighter topic.

"Ha, fine fuckwad. Let's go do something then," said Damien as he grabbed Kenny's arm and flipped him over. They started a wrestling match, with Damien having the upper hand. Kenny was laughing and trying to flip them over so that he was on top, but Damien was too strong for him. Their eyes stayed locked together as they fought. Kenny tried to kick Damien's legs out from underneath him, but, to his chagrin, Damien was too prepared for this, unlike when Kenny pinned him against the wall earlier.

There was an awkward moment when Damien had his knee pressed up against Kenny's crotch. The friction caused Kenny to get a hard-on, which Damien most definitely could feel. It caused both the boys to blush profusely before stopping the wrestling match. Kenny sat with his back against the wall and Damien sat across from him with his back against the bed.

"Look, I'm sorry…" Damien started.

"No, Damien, don't be. I mean, it is fine," Kenny muttered with a smile. Kenny's mind was reeling, his thoughts focused on how his heart beat faster every time he was around Damien and how his stomach always had those butterflies. He knew he had a crush on Damien, so when Damien mentioned something about fucking him… he wanted it of course, but Damien. Well, Damien probably didn't actually love him, he just wanted his friend to stay with him, which was of course acceptable, but Kenny just wasn't sure he could deal with another broken heart.

"_Kenny!" the blond boy squealed as he ran towards the boy with ever-present orange parka. Kenny smiled and grabbed Leopold, pulling him into a hug. _

"_Leo, how are you?" Kenny asked. _

"_I'm good! The other fellers at school aren't that nice, but… as long as you are my friend, I'm good!" Leopold giggled. The blond boy snuggled up against the taller blond. _

"_I love you," Kenny said._

"_I love you too! You're the best feller ever! You're my only friend!"_

"_No, stupid, I mean I love you."_

"_O-oh… Well, I'm sorry… I don't love you like that…"_

_Kenny's heart stopped and he pulled back from Leopold. "You mean… I… Oh…"_

"_Don't leave! Okay? We're still good friends, right? 'Cause you're a good feller and I don't want to lose you as a friend! It's just that there is someone else I have my eyes set on!"_

"_It's fine, Leo. We're still friends." Kenny put on one of his fakest smiles ever. Leopold didn't realize and that was just fine with Kenny. Kenny only wished his love could have been returned… It's not like others didn't assume they were together, seeing as Leopold was all Kenny needed in a person, a sweet little boy with innocence drowning him. Kenny had planned on telling him for a while, but he was too scared to admit it. Now that he had admitted it, he wished he hadn't. It would be better to keep the feelings inside rather than admit it and feel like shit because the person you'd been fawning over for months, years even, doesn't like you back._

"Kenny! Get your head out of your ass and listen to me!" Damien snapped. Kenny's head snapped up and he looked into Damien's eyes. It was hard for him to continue to push his feelings down, but his emotions were becoming too much. He could handle not being around Damien, blamed the feelings for the long absences, but he knew he was just lying to himself.

He was admitting it.

He loved Damien Thorne.

"What the fuck do you want, Dami?" he asked.

"Dude, calm your tits," Damien muttered.

"NO. I am not going to!" Kenny took a deep breath and composed himself. "Look, you know all the shit that's going on and how the last time I fell for someone I got hurt. I'm not willing to fall for someone again."

"Dude, what the fuck? How does that even relate to anything?"

Kenny blinked a few times and then realized what he said. "N-nothing. I'm just… thinking about earlier…" Damien stayed quiet.

"You don't want me to fuck you, do you?"

"I do… I do want you to fuck me, but if it happens… I just want you to, well. Nevermind. Let's just forget I even said anything."

"No. Kenny, we're best friends. We can tell each other everything, right? I mean… isn't that what humans do when they're best friends?" Kenny laughed.

"Yes. But the last time I told someone this, I lost them as a best friend and things are awkward now. I just can't have that happen…"

"Kenny, I don't know what you mean, but nothing will make us not be friends. We're best friends. You're the only human I've been able to connect with since Pip. Just, trust me on this you fucking bastard. You can tell me."

"Not right now. Just… let's go eat something. The only time I get good food is here. It's what keeps me coming here, y'know?" Kenny said through laughter. Damien punched him in the arm, but there wasn't his normal playful tone in it. He seemed angry. Kenny sighed and walked out towards the kitchen.

"I think I love you Kenny, but I'm not sure what love is," Damien muttered.

"Whe-where the fuck d-did that come from?" Kenny asked.

"I just seemed like it was needed to be said. You obviously don't have anyone that loves you enough to tell you. I'm not sure what love is, but I think I do love you." Damien shrugged. "It's as simple as that, fuckwad. Let's just go be fags in the kitchen."

Kenny only could believe that Damien did actually love him. "I love you too, fag." They both laughed, reserved and somewhat scared, but they laughed.

"Love… could Damien really love me? He's a demon… can demon's even love?" Kenny thought. "Could I actually be loved back?"

_A.N. This chapter… I think it was a little (majorly) OOC, but I really don't know. Whatever. I need to get writers block out at least for this chapter. I know what to do next but I needed some fluffy shit up. The sex should be coming soon-ish, like within the next couple chapters. It's going to turn into a like fluffy and angst-y story. I hope you like it. Drop a review?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Back to Hell**_

**Chapter 3**

Kenny was standing in the kitchen with his back pressed against the counter. His mind was running, thinking about many different things. One thought ran through his mind and his heart stopped.

"Karen… I won't be able to protect Karen anymore," he muttered without realizing it.

"I'll talk to my dad about that," Damien said before walking away. Kenny blinked a few times and realized that he said that aloud. A soft red spread across his cheeks and he jumped up on the counter, having his legs dangle as he waited for Damien to come back.

Damien really was a great guy, well demon. As much as it scared him to admit to loving Damien, it felt amazing to confess his feelings. Especially since Damien said he thought he loved him back. He smirked at the memory.

He sighed and just kicked his legs back and forth, getting bored without Damien here. There really wasn't much to do in Hell when Satan wasn't throwing parties. He sighed and jumped off the counter and walked over to the refrigerator. He grabbed a bottle of water.

"Ken?" he heard. He turned around and saw Damien standing there with an unusual smile on his face.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"So, I was talking to Father, and he said that you'd turn into me – well, not me, but like me. You'd be able to go back to earth whenever you please, but you won't be fully human. You'll be half-demon," Damien said, his tone slightly excited. This wasn't the Damien Kenny knew, but than again, Damien had admitted to thinking that he loved him… Kenny shook his head. "Oh, you don't want this, do you?" Damien's whole demeanor dropped.

"What, no! Where'd you get that?"

"You shook your head…" Damien blushed.

"Oh, no, that's not what I meant. I'd actually love that, Damien…"

"Really?"

"Yes, stupid. Did you really think I wouldn't?"

"I…" he paused for a moment, "well, I guess that I just value our time together and I just want you around more. But fuck you for making me say that."

"You will be fucking me," Kenny muttered. Damien smirked and walked closer to him before wrapping his arms around Kenny's waist.

"I will?" Damien asked with a husky tone.

"Yes," Kenny snarled. He looked into Damien's eyes and his knees started shaking.

"Good, fag. I better get to fuck you." Damien growled and moved his face closer to Kenny's. Kenny reached up and closed the distance, pushing their lips together for their first kiss.

Kenny felt a shiver down his spine and his toes curled. He felt those sparks that he'd heard everyone else talk about. He melted into the kiss, before pulling away for air.

"D-did you feel it too?" Kenny asked. Damien blinked a few times before answering.

"I never thought I'd ever feel a human emotion other than anger and despair, but… I have this strange feeling in my stomach and my heart is beating extremely fast. Is this love?"

"I think so, because that's how I feel," said Kenny.

"Then I love you," Damien stated.

"I love you, too."

_**A.N. FFFFFFFFUUUUUUU I can't stop my writers block so you guys get this boring cliffhangerish chapter. BLEH. Hope you enjoyed it…**_


End file.
